For the True King of Westeros
by Saint River
Summary: It is often said that a sleeping Dragon must never be awakened. The Targaryens woke up something far greater when they started their War of Conquest for Westeros. Kings have bowed or burned before them and their Dragons. But there is one King who will trump them all. A simple story of how the North never bent the knee. A One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire or Godzilla. They belong to someone else.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 1:** I did this for fun and wrote it in a span of three hours.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Grammar and spelling errors have been reduced to a bare minimum.

"Godzilla" Normal Talking

Now on with the story

* * *

Aegon Targaryen, the first of his name, waged a campaign of conquest in Westeros. The Stormlands, the Westerlands, the Riverlands, the Iron Islands, the Reach and the Vale have fallen and bent the knee. All that remained was Dorne and the North.

The North was larger than all the six Kingdoms and the Riverlands combined and had more men to spare. The Hosts of the North could beat the Southern Armies. But Aegon had an infamous Ace in the Hole. Three in fact: three Dragons.

The King of the North, Torrhen Stark, had summoned all the Lords of the North to Winterfell to hold a counsel. With the threat of Dragons and their fire, King Torrhen had suggested he bend the knee and submit the North to Targaryen rule.

But all the Lords disagreed. They had all spoken out loud that they must fight and retain their independence. They did not want to bend their knees to a sisterfucking upstart. Everyone knew that the Targaryens were the lowest of the Old Valyrian nobility. Aegon the Conqueror, they spat at the title. Aegon the Coward was more like it. Using Dragons to win his battles instead of relying on his own strengths, cowardly was how they described it.

The fact that the man had wed his own sisters was another factor in their immense dislike for him. The people of the North don't tolerate polygamy. They certainly don't tolerate incest even more. Disgusting is what that was.

Those were all the reasons why King Torrhen's Lords disagreed with his suggestion.

"The Starks have ruled the North for 8000 thousand years." Shouted Lord Umber "It mustn't end now or ever."

"We did not bend our knees to you just so you can bend the knee to some Valyrian thief" said Lord Bolton

"We cannot give up the North. We cannot lose our independence!" spoke Lord Karstark

"I will not bend my knee to a man who fucks his own sisters." Yelled Lord Manderly and the other Lords grimaced in pure disgust.

"Then what would you have me do?!" yelled the King of the North "What can we do against Dragon fire? Our numbers will not amount to anything against Dragon fire and Aegon has three of them."

"I believe I can provide an answer for that, my King." Spoke a man with an accent different from theirs

"Lord Serizawa, I had not noticed you were present." Said Torrhen

"I beg your pardon, your Grace but Kaiju Island is not exactly a walk-able distance." yes, this was Serizawa Ishiro, Lord of Monarch's Watch and Torrhen's Lord Paramount Kaiju Island.

All the other Lords present turned their attention to the aforementioned Lord. Lord Serizawa and all the inhabitants of Kaiju Island were of a different ethnicity than the rest of the North who were all descendants of the First Men; save of course for those of House Manderly who were originally from the Reach. They spoke in a different language but were fluent in the Common Tongue. But most prominently, they spoke their family names before their given names.

They thought of Kaiju Island itself. The word Kaiju meant Great Beast. The size of the Island was more than a third of the North itself. Its borders extended nearly to the Land Beyond the Wall. It had thick lush forests, tall mountains, large cave systems and with it, a lot of secrets and a lot of dangers. Of course, none of them have ever been to Kaiju Island.

When an ancestor of King Torrhen decided to assimilate Kaiju Island as a part of the Kingdom of the North, House Serizawa bent the knee and swore fealty. In exchange, House Serizawa would be left to Lord over the Island without any interference and Torrhen would not allow any other Northerner to settle in the Island. Its bountiful forests left untouched, its lands undeveloped and its secrets kept.

History would have it that Lord Serizawa's Ancestor had shown Torrhen's Ancestor one of the Island's secrets. House Serizawa was the only House to ever rule over the Island and was very good at keeping its secrets. The House was good allies with House Stark and all the Northern Houses but it rarely interacted with any of them save for three other Houses: House Graham, House Brody and House Stenz.

"Well what is it then?" demanded Lord Dustin

"What can beat the Dragons?" furthered demanded Lord Ryswood

"As you all know, my House has kept a watch over Kaiju Island and all its secrets. Today I shall reveal to you all the biggest of them all." Lord Ishiro turned to Lady Vivienne Graham.

Lady Vivienne Graham, head of House Graham and a good friend to Lord Ishiro.

Lady Graham had signaled for her men to bring a portrait covered by a veil.

"Tell me how exactly will this help us?"

Lord Daisuke sighed at his fellow Lords' impatience. He unveiled the portrait, revealing to all its content. The King of the North and Lords of the North stared at the portrait either with awe or skepticism. If whatever was depicted in the portrait was indeed real, then that would explain the name of House Serizawa's island.

"This Great Beast is an inhabitant of Kaiju Island and the waters around it. Ever since this Aegon Targaryen and his Dragons landed on Westeros, **He** has been restless and stirring." He pointed at the creature the portrait was depicting.

"**He**? What exactly is **he**?"

"We, of Kaiju Island, call him Gojira. A remnant of a time so, so long ago it can't be said it was forgotten. The Alpha Predator of its day. A creature of immense size… and power. There is nothing in this world that can defeat him."

"A God for all intents and purposes." added Lady Vivienne

"A Monster is what that creature is." Countered Lord Flint

"The King of Monsters then!" said Lord Ford Brody, another good friend of Serizawa Ishiro and new head of House Brody after the recent passing of his father, Joseph Brody. "And he may just save all our asses. Godzilla is how we will counter Aegon's Dragons. My Lords, I know you think that relying on a beast to win our battles is cowardly but who is the bigger coward?" Lord Ford asked them "A man who would seek to use Dragons to steal the crowns of long established Dynasties or a people who would seek to use this King of Monsters to defend their own homes."

The Northern Lords were silent as they digested the argument.

"And this is just one of the secrets you keep in Kaiju Island?" Torrhen asked Ishiro before turning his sights to Lord Ford "You have tamed this 'King of Monsters' then?" asked the King

"No, your Grace, I do not dare to even presume Godzilla can ever be tamed."

"So what is the point then?!" At this moment, Torrhen was getting angry. "Why bring this creature up if you can't control it?"

"And what's to stop it from killing all of us before or after he deals with those damn Targaryens?!" questioned the other Lords

"None." Ishiro said bluntly which caused an uproar among the other Lords. They shook their heads in disappoint and in mild anger at Ishiro "Please, my Lords, hear me out. Nature has an order. A power to restore balance. And Gojira is that power. From the very moment Aegon brought his Dragons, Gojira has become more active."

"Apparently, he doesn't like it when others come to claim what his is?" spoke a new voice, Lord William Stenz, head of House Stenz as well as the Lord Commander of the Northern Fleet which was commission a century ago by another of Torrhen's ancestor.

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike Lord Ishiro and Lady Vivienne, I do not see Godzilla as something to be worshipped. It is merely an animal. Sure it is of immense size and great power but an animal nonetheless. And like any other animal, it has established a territory. The entire continent of Westeros just happens to be its territory, its home. And as it turns out and luckily for us, it does not like it that three Dragons have come and sat foot on his lands. Not one bit."

"The True King of Westeros if I may say so" added Lady Vivienne

This caused an even greater uproar among the Lords. The audacity of Lady Graham to name a beast the King of Westeros.

"Your Grace, my Lords" began Lord Brody "I know you are cautious about relying our fate on what you perceive to be an uncontrollable monster. I know you don't agree with having a creature fight our battles. You think it is cowardly; no different than Aegon and his Dragons. But with Godzilla, it is not a matter of 'we may have a chance' but we will have a chance. We fight fire with fire. A Dragon with a God."

The other Lord were starting to agree but Torrhen remained skeptical "Perhaps but what is stopping it from attacking us or destroying our homes."

"None, your Grace. Neither I, Lord Ford, Lady Vivienne nor Lord Ishiro will lie to you regarding that." answered Lord William "Godzilla doesn't care about us. He doesn't care who is King. We are almost literally beneath Godzilla's notice. He is not our ally nor is he our anything. He will not care for our farm lands or our castles. He is simply an animal angry that someone has decided to encroach on what his claims is his home. And once he has eliminated the threat, he will return to what he was previously been doing all this time."

"And that is?"

"Sleeping and minding his own business without a care in the world or anyone on it."

"Will this really work? Will he hold back the Targaryens?" inquired Torrhen

At that Lord Brody smiled confidently "Your Grace, he will do more than just hold them back."

* * *

"I hear you have been sent to discuss terms" spoke King Aegon as he sat on a chair

Before him, sitting at the opposite side was Ford Brody. "Yes, I have Lord Targaryen"

"That's King Aegon to you!" hissed Queen Visenya

"No, never. He will never be my King" he told her. Then he told Aegon "Lord Aegon, my King's terms are thus follows. Have your Army retreat and go home. You can have the South, everything below the Neck. We can be good neighbors and establish trade and we can both live in peace and prosperity. Do this and you and your armies will yet live to attempt to conquer Dorne. The North will never yield nor bend the knee to you. Also you must leave your Dragons here."

"Now why would I do that?" the Dragon King spoke arrogantly "Why would I leave my biggest advantage here. For that matter, why would I retreat? I have a vast army at my command plus three Dragons."

It was then that Orys Baratheon made his presence "What does the North have to counter the Dragons?"

Lord Ford stared at the man with contempt. Orys Baratheon was but another thief. Not only did he kill the Storm King, as arrogant as that man was, he added insult to injury by marrying the man's daughter and made the sigil and words of House Durrandon his own. He knew some of his fellow Northern Lords wanted to kill Orys.

In response to Orys's challenge, Ford dawn a facial expression of seriousness combined with smug. And he told them "You have no idea what's coming. You're not fooling anybody in the North with your Dragons. We are hiding something up there. A Force of Nature. And it's not an earthquake. It's not a typhoon or any natural disaster. And unless you leave your Dragons here to die, it's going to send you back to Dragonstone."

Lord Brody stood up and thanked them for their hospitality and left without another word.

Aegon, Rhaenys, Visenya and Orys were not entirely sure of what he meant. Visenya, in particular, thought he was bluffing. But the message was clear to them. King Torrhen would not bend the knee. This meant they would have to unleash their Dragons again.

It was only a week later that they finally understood what the Northern Lord had meant. Before them and their Armies and Dragons were the most immense beast they have ever seen. It was bigger than their three dragons combined. With thick, black scales with served as his armor, long muscular tail and a back full of spines; it was truly a frightening sight to behold. It certainly demoralized Aegon's troops. They were shaking in their boots. The beast also agitated his Dragons.

At other end of the field was the assembled Northern Army. The ordinary foot soldiers were on their knees and faces in reverence and fear to the colossal creature. Only the King and the Lords stood on their feet yet is awed silence. When they first saw Godzilla days prior in all his might and power, they too almost fell on their knees. Lady Graham was right. It was a God for all intents and purposes.

After a long, nearly ear-piercing silence, King Torrhen asked "This Alpha Predator of yours, Lord Serizawa… do you really think he'll kill those Dragons." Lord Stenz smiled at this since he too once asked the exact same question. And he knew Lord Serizawa would respond with the same answer.

"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control and not the other way around."

It was then Godzilla unleashed his heart wrenching roar.

"**SSKKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE EEEE OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO NNNN…**"

Godzilla was not done with his roar yet but it was enough for Aegon's host to become disheartened. Screw the Targaryens, screw their conquest and screw their Dragons. Those so-called Dragons were but flies compared to what the North had to offer anyway. They dropped their weapons and shields and fled, ignoring the Targaryens' orders to stand their ground.

The Northern Lords smiled at this. Their hosts, who have now, gotten on their feet, cheered in triumph.

"**… NNNNGGGKKK!**"

Belarion, Vhagar and Meraxes breathed fire onto Godzilla but it was nothing to him. But Godzilla of course would not let them go unpunished for that. His spines glowed blue. From the tip of his tail to the spines at the base of his head, it was nothing like anything the Northerners have ever seen before. It had a beauty to it as well.

"Let them fight."

And Godzilla breathed blue fire.

* * *

And that's a rap. Review or comment if you want. Good day.


End file.
